Indominus
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: Alvah was someone who wanted to remain a secret. The Avengers didn't allow her to stay that way. (Eventual Steve x OC)


The Sunset over New York: It can't be beat by anything; the wide open spaces of auburn sun dusting all of the horizon in a sparkling and beautiful gold light, a large canvas of mixed watercolor behind it,blues and purples and pinks,and oranges and red, all merging into one indescribable color, the sheen of color licking the mile long forest of some of the highest skyscrapers with the longest musical hum of car horns, world famous pop tunes fluttering about like the seagulls and thousands of bustling and loud voices, a few crowds crossing the streets here and there in a hurry. In the vast ocean of humans moving about, one manages to stand out enough for me to talk about her.

"Um, excuse me...pardon me...can I just pass though...okay. okay."

Alvah Beckerson was a woman at the age of 26, and at the tall height of Five foot ten. Her hair was kept in a bun and hidden under a hat for...personal reasons. Having just left work, the woman's slender form was dressed in a fancy gray overcoat, a white buttoned up shirt, and a grey skirt that went down to her knees. Her eyes were a deep blue, almost like the ocean and framed by dark glasses.

"H-Hey...excuse me..." She stuttered, trying to weave her way around the millions of people blocking her path. "Sorry, I...um...pardon me..."

Eventually, the poor woman found her desired destination: The Bank. Entering the large room, she found a long line waiting for her. At least sixteen people were behind one another, waiting impatiently for the guy or gal in front to leave. A very slow old man happened to be at the front. With a sigh, she entered the line, only a man to immediately cut her in line with shove of his elbow into her ribs. She yelped loudly and stared at the man in brief disbelief. "E-Excuse, sir...but I was standing there..."

The man turned and glared at Alvah, who might as well have whispered from the look she gave. "Your point, sweety?"

"It's just..." She swallowed nervously, not sure whether to give up or not. "You weren't... O-originally standing there."

"Still not getting your point."

Before She could say anything, another voice spoke up for her. "Her point is that it's rude."

To the side of her was a man that looked at least Six foot two, or maybe even three. He had neatly combed blond hair, a plain blue T-shirt, jeans and(she couldn't help but notice) a very muscular body. Not to mention the narrowed blue eyes at the man that skipped her. He was standing beside her in two short strides, something that oddly made her feel...comfortable.

"And maybe she'd like it if you got out of her way."

With one look at the obviously taller of the men, the man forfeited the entire line and left for another. The blond that defended her stood behind her in line, and Alvah faced forward. Why had this man helped her? There wws really no reason for him to get involved just for her, and yet he did just that. As the minutes went by, she couldn't help but feel as if she should say something to him. So, She turned her head halfway to see him from the corner of her eyes.

"...T-Thank you, sir..."

"You're welcome, Ma'am." The man smiled ever so slightly, and she gave him a small smile in return. Before she could turn around, he decided to speak again. "Are you here for a withdrawal?"

"Y-yes, actually. Getting my pay from work." She timidly responded. Within herself, she decided that she liked talking to this man. To describe him, he seemed like a gentle giant.

"Oh. I'm just checking my account my friend Tony made for me." He informed her. Alvah turned around fully, especially since the line hadn't moved and she wouldn't be holding it up. "Knowing him, I probably have too much money on it now."

"Tony?...he wouldn't happen to be-"

"Tony Stark. Yep."

Her jaw could have fallen off right then and there. " _THE_ Tony Stark ? Iron man gave you a bank account?"

"Pretty much, yes. He insisted I needed one for my apartment room." He said.

"He's a billionaire!" She chuckled, hardly believing this.

" I said, I'm afraid he'll give me more money than I can count." He chuckled back. Steve held his hand out after a moment, as if he was hesitant to do so. "Uh...Steve. Steve Rogers."

Alvah flinched and stared at his hand worriedly, before glancing down at her own hand. Steve smiled down at the woman and added: "Y'know, I'm not gonna bite."

Slowly, she shook his hand, twitching at the way her small hand was enveloped by Steve's hand. "Um, I-I'm Alvah. Alvah Beckerson."

"Oh. Alvah? That's the best name I've heard of all day." Steve truthfully told, enticing a shade of red to her otherwise peach colored cheeks.

"Really?" She asked shyly, almost giggling. "Thank you...Now that I think about, Steve isn't a bad name at all. It's muscular I-I mean Masculine."

"Heh! Thanks."

Alvah blushed at his compliment, shrugging her shoulders once. "You're, uh...You're Welcome."

"You been living in New york for long?"

"I actually moved here four days ago." She informed him. " Life was...hectic back where I came from."

"Huh, you don't say...Well, I guess here life will just be...Surprising."

BREDEDEDDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDED!

The sudden sound of a machine gun being fired sent everyone ducking to the ground for cover. Steve seemed to tense up and gently pushed Alvah to the ground. A fiend wearing a strange mask walked into the bank casually.

"...Greetings! I am the Looter!" The gun-swinging psychopath said. "But today, I come not to loot! I merely came to make my withdrawal..."

He eyed a woman protectively pushing her child back. With a swipe, she was unconscious and the child was dragged towards the counter. He forced the child against the desk with one knee, then managed to pull a bag out of his pocket, tossing it towards the clerk.

"So be a dear and fill up the bag...I'd hate for little Timmy to feel what it's like to be placed in a casket."

' He's...He's going to kill that kid!' Alvah thought fearfully. Before another ought could surface, Steve had rushed out from the side and made a beeline for The Looter. It was strange, because he was running much faster than she imagined. The Looter still saw this coming and raised his gun at him, only to miss. One bullet grazed her arm, and she hissed in pain. Steve was distracted by her distress, allowing Looter to aim at him better.

"Not a wise choice, Hero." He chuckled. Steve stood there bravely, probably meeting his end without fear. But...something inside her didn't want him to die...no matter how fast This was happening. In fear, she raised her hand at The Looter.

"NO!"

The Looter suddenly made gagging sounds, and his body began to float in the air at least a few feet from the ground. Everyone gasped in surprise when this happened, even Steve himself, who just stared at her with pure confusion. Alvah mistook this look for growing fear...something she couldn't help but whimper at. When her hand fell down, The Looter fell as well before hitting his head on the counter and going unconscious. Alvah stood to her feet shakily, gazing sadly at each of the people staring at her...finally at Steve.

"...Alvah?" The man asked, getting to his feet as well. As soon as he started to, she shrank backwards.

"...I-I'm sorry..."

With that final statement, Alvah ran from the Bank and left a very confused Captain America behind.

* * *

"A chick with Star Wars powers?" Tony asked Steve with a huge smirk. In his hands, he poured himself a glass of root beer. "That's neat."

"Tony, be serious for once." Pepper said, walking into the room. Her red hair was unruly and wild for some reason. Tony opened his mouth, but Pepper quickly said. "DUM-E shouldn't try to braid hair without learning it."

"Ah."

"Anyways, Tony, she seemed like a nice normal person. I almost couldn't believe it when she picked up that guy." Steve told him. "And then she just...looked at me with this look..."

"You mean a seductive smile, right? Cuz that's a good sign, especially from one who knows the force."

"Ugh...why didn't I just go to Banner about this..." Steve groaned. "Even Pepper would be a better listener."

"WHAT?!"

"Thank you, Steven. Thank you."

"Whatever, let's just hope your Jedi princess doesn't go to the dark side. Otherwise she gets a free repulsor blast." Tony warned him as a matter o' factly. Steve glared at him seriously, crossing his arms..

"She's not evil. She saved my life!" Steve told him.

"Oh really?" Tony raised an eyebrow like a critic after seeing a terrible film. "And you, mister-I-like-girls-who-save-my-life, What the Heck do you wanna do? Go find her to say 'Thank you, Ma'am! You saved me, the super soldier Captain America! Wanna have a coffee together'?"

"...Well...that was one of the things I planned to do...but I just wanna find her. That scared look on her face tells me that she's had those powers under wraps...and they weren't supposed to react like that..."

"What did I tell ya Pepper?" Tony shook his head. "Too much Frozen can warp a man's mind."

"It was a good movie."

"You didn't see where Alvah went?" Pepper asked curiously.

"No...She mentioned a job when I was in line and something about having moved here four days ago, but I'd don't know what job or where she lives."

"Maybe she sung a song for three minutes and built an Ice castle?" Tony questioned before sipping his coffee.

 _"Excuse me sir, it Appears that Nick Fury is standing on your doorstep rather impatiently."_

Tony facepalmed. "Hooray. Nick stinkin fury. _"_

* * *

"You know..." Nick Fury muttered, taking his seat. "I could have been attacked by rabid Horse out there on that porch. And you'd be sipping tea with your girlfriend as I bled out."

"Rabid Horse?" Tony smiled dreamily. "Now there's a thought."

"So, what are you here for, Nick?" Steve asked him. Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know. Remember just a few hours ago when that Looter was apprehended by a Luke Skywalker ripoff?"

"Why does everyone keep making Star Wars jokes about her?"

"Cuz it's fun. Now, a few agents were ordered to follow her to her home...just to observe, not to attack or capture."

"Well that's new." The billionaire in the room commented with a sneer at Nick, who only glared in response.

"On their radars, unfortunately, they found something unusual about her...That girl's got one heck of a power level on her.."

"How high we talkin, Mace Windu?" Tony chuckled. Fury rolled his eye.

"...Mmm...I'd say Thor level high."

Tony's face fell, and Steve's eyes widened. Nodding at their reactions, The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. continued. "And if we've found out how high her power is...who's to say some other organization doesn't know that already...that they aren't planning to kidnap and use whatever abilities she has to take out our organization...maybe even the Avengers all at once?"

"I highly doubt that." Tony sneered.

"Of course you do. But we can't take that risk, now can we?" Nick asked. "Now, I would have my agents bring her in-heck, I could get Clint and Natasha to do it. But besides the fact that S.H.I.E.L.D. has a less than sterling reputation with the public, she'll hate the place because there's no one like her. To understand her and her emotions and powers and all that disney stuff."

"...you want us to take her in?"

"Well, gee...I couldn't find any other teams with super soldiers and guys who run around in high tech suits, playing checkers with The Norse God of Thunder...so yeah. I was thinking you guys might wanna look into taking her in."

"...Oh fine!" Tony walked off with a roll of his eyes. "But I'm not doing any shopping stuff!"

* * *

' _I've done it again...oh...I-I've done it again! It shouldn't have-I shouldn't have! What was I thinking?!'_

Alvah slammed the door behind her swiftly and immediately sat in the old sofa, her head covered in her hands. During this movement, her hat fell from her head soundlessly and locks of sparkling blue cascaded from her scalp and onto the woman's shoulders.

The woman stared at her hands with a depressing feeling blossoming within her chest. She could have hurt random and Innocent people in that bank, if she hadn't manged to bring herself to a halt. Alvah felt so stupid; for lashing out to protect that man in the line. How could she have acted so recklessly in a split second? She knew she had to keep control...or else her curse would do terrible things to those around her.

'...okay...okay...'

Alvah breathed her nose sadly, and stared down at the floor.

* * *

"So, How's it feels Legolas?"

"This is the craziest thing I've ever done."

Hawkeye, the amazing archer, was sitting on Iron man's back cross legged as the metal hidden hero flew without effort through the sky. Within his helmet, he said: "Oh come ooon, Katniss! It's not Like your humping me."

"UGH! STOP!" Natasha said as Steve drove the motorcycle They both sat on. "I just ate something!"

"What is this 'humping' you speak of?" Thor asked, deeply confused.

"You don't wanna know." Clint answered, whipping out his iPhone. Seeing the battery level, he scanned the iron suit. "Hey rust bucket, you don't have a power outlet, do you?"

"Actually yes. Top spinal region."

"Life saver!"

"Your welcome."

* * *

It had been half an hour and Alvah was now dressed in more comfortable attire: a white long sleeved t-shirt and black sweat pants, coupled with bare feet. Her hair was done in sort of a really long pony tail now, and she seemed a bit more relaxed than before. She'd resolved to try the bank over the internet and...maybe look for a new job. She didn't Like the idea, but She couldn't risk anyone recognizing her from the bank. Not even Steve.

As she put her frozen pizza in the oven, The Woman was reminded of Steve once more. He seemed like a really nice man to her;one that knew how to make conversation with people. In a strange way, she felt like she wanted to see him again...even if she knew it was impossible to do so. Who would want to see her again after seeing what she could do? Steve would just be one of those people she knew the names of, but never tried to be friends with. The more of those, the more lives saved, she supposed.

 _knock!_ Knock! _Knock!_

Alvah froze and stared at the front door for a long time, torn between trying to run and just hoping that whoever it was didn't know she was inside the house. Was it someone coming to take her away for what she did? Should she run away now, while she still had the chance to?...no. No doubt they have the back door covered by now. Perhaps she should just open the door and see who it was, before deciding on how best to escape her situation. After more hesitation and silence, Alvah slowly walked towards the door. Boy was she surprised to see Iron man standing there, gazing down with that permanent glare on his faceplate.

"...I-Iron man?!"

"Yep."

Alvah glanced behind him just in time to see Thor walking onto the porch like some kind of eager girl scout with cookies. "Greetings, young maiden with flaming blue hair!"

Another short moment of hesitation,a loud squeak from her lips, then a slight wave from her hand. When Captain America stepped up as well, she gasped.

"S-Steve?!"

"Uh...Hi." He shyly waved, an equivalent to what she'd done not long ago.

"I...How did I not know you were Captain America?!"

"beats me." Clint shrugged at her. "He's got a documentary that plays every tuesday."

'May we come in, Alvah, was it? We'd like to talk with you. " Iron man interrupted suddenly.

Alvah bit her bottom lip nervously, glancing back into her house, looking back at Iron man, then at Thor and Finally Steve.

"Um...sure. Come in..."

* * *

"Well...I guess you know why we're here, right?" Iron man began, crossing his arms As stood off to the side of her. The rest of The Avengers sat in front of her, and Alvah sat at the dining room table. She didn't look at them. She just stared at her hands.

"I-It's...because of what...I did to that robber."

"Pretty much yes.I've been told you sorta lifted him in the sir without touching him?"

"...yes...I did..."

"Okay then, well I...Uh..."

Tony trailed off awkwardly as Alvah raised her head and spotted tears rolling down her cheeks. Natasha and Clint glanced at each other awkwardly and Thor frowned hilariously as she sniffled.

"I'm sorry!" She whimpered, fearfully looking at the Avengers. " I-I didn't mean to do anything! I just...I don't know what..."

"No one is saying anything you did was wrong, Alvah." Steve said solemnly as he carefully walked over to her. "No one Is."

"...He's right." Natasha pitched in sympathetically, which surprised herself within. But then again, she'd never really talked with a woman of Alvah's...personality. "We're not here to...punish you or y'know...whatever it is you're thinking."

"*sniff*...you're not...?" Alvah asked as confused as she could ask. Didn't they put a stop to people who did things with powers?

"Nay, young maiden." Thor explained as well. "We merely wish to discuss the subject of your power with you."

"I can't believe you payed attention in the meeting." Tony muttered to himself.

"I-If you don't want me to use them, then I won't!I-I promise!" She stammered worriedly. Steve shook his head in disagreement.

"That's not what we were going to say." He told her. "You see...you uh... You have a gift. A great gift."

"...I beg to differ." Alvah groaned aloud, casting her sad gaze downwards." This hasn't any good for me at all."

"Be that as it may, our team and S.H.I.E.L.D. have seen you demonstrate your powers...mostly me, but you know what S.H.I.E.L.D. Is right?"

Alvah timidly nodded." it's a peace keeping organization. I heard something about...Terrorists infiltrating it and half-destroying it? "

"yeah. that's them. Well, if they've seen you, we realized that there might some other group...a very bad group out there. And if they've seen you as well, chances are that they'll want to use you for some nefarious goal...or just...kill you."

The woman paled a little at those words, as if a memory had been brought up in her mind. "But...why?"

"Because some people are heartless monsters." Natasha simply stated. "and we're here because we don't want you to be forced to be a monster like them...we want you to come live in Avengers tower..."

"For a while." Tony said sternly, glaring at his team members. Natasha made a mental note to ask Pepper to seduce Tony into letting her stay a little longer.

"You want me to come live with you?" Alvah asked the Avengers, completely shocked. It had taken her lot of months to get a decent house, and now she was being offered to live in place that made even the best hotel look terrible? Surrounded by super powered individuals?

"Yes. If you don't mind being around other people, that is." Clint shrugged.

"We know you powers aren't under complete control," Steve offered a warm smile. "But I'm certain that we can help you with that. Anything is possible if you try."

Within herself, she didn't really believe it. All of her life she wanted to suppress this ability, And it came back always, sooner or later. By now, she didn't believe in herself to be able to control this...or have a normal life...But Steve had hope. It puzzled her as to how he could have it and she ended up jealous, because she wanted it. She wanted to gain some hope that she could do this even a little bit.

"Man, that was cheesy! " Tony exclaimed. "you haven't been watching Disney movies have you?"

"I'll go." Alvah decided, before Steve could say anything rude to Tony. "I...I guess it's the best choice For me."

"Believe me, it is." Natasha looked at Tony. "And what's wrong with Disney movies?"

Tony glared in silence. "..look, can we just leave already?"


End file.
